


Glad You're Home

by Avyiaon



Category: Chris Pine - Fandom
Genre: Oral Sex, Sir Kink, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 08:40:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16850818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avyiaon/pseuds/Avyiaon
Summary: After being away from home for 3 months, you are greeted by your boyfriend, Chris Pine, who wants to show you how much he missed you.





	Glad You're Home

**Author's Note:**

> Long story short - Tumblr is removing all NSFW content. So, I'm posting all my writings on AO3 in the hopes that I won't lose it. And maybe it will encourage me to start writing again.

You had been away filming for a little over three months, and you were excited to finally be home and just relax. The drive home from the airport wasn’t bad, most of the LA traffic had dissipated. As soon as you pulled into your driveway, you noticed Chris’s car. Excitement flooded your veins, as you parked. You walked up and unlocked the door, and were surprised to see a bouquet of your favorite flowers on the table by the door with a little card sticking out that had your name on it.

**Come upstairs, I am waiting.**  
**-C**

Heat raced straight through you since you knew what was most likely coming. You’d never know it from the look of him, his sweet and handsome face, those big blue eyes that you could get lost in, his goofy personality, but Chris Pine was very, very dominating in the bedroom.

As you walk up the stairs you hear what sounds like a guitar being played, Chris always played when he was trying to kill time. You walked into the master bedroom and saw him sitting in the corner by the sliding door staring out at the city, guitar perched on his knee, idly playing.

“You’re late.” He said, not looking away from the view of the city.

“I never told you when I was coming home.” You said with a laugh, placing your purse on the dresser near the door.

“Fine, then you are later than I thought you would be.” He said finally looking at you. His pupils were blown and his eyes were dark, a dead give away that he was aroused.

“I’m sorry.” You said, coming up to the edge of the bed to take off your shoes.

“You’re sorry what?”

You tried and failed, to hide the smile that was playing on your lips “I’m sorry, sir.” you purred.

“That’s better.” He sauntered over to you, and you could see his massive erection tenting the front of his jeans. You licked your lips at the sight of him in his aroused state, and he saw you.

“Does something look appetizing, baby? I can see you practically devouring me with your eyes."

He grabbed your face, pulling you up from the bed into a punishing kiss. All teeth and tongue. You moaned into his mouth, running your hands down his body and slyly over his erection.

His hands shot out, lightning fast to grasp yours.

"Uh-uh, you know better. You don’t get to touch until I say you do.” He looked at you hard, and you knew what was coming next. “Take off your panties and bend over my lap.”

You did as you were told, not wanting him to think you broke the rules just to get punished (which you totally did). You gave him a sly smirk and walked over to him.

“Mmmm, are you not wearing panties?” He asked as you laid over his lap, exposing your bare ass to him.

“No sir, I know you prefer me without them.” You tried fighting the moan that was bubbling in your throat from feeling his big hand rub your bare ass.

“Why are you being punished?” He asked.

“Because I touched you without permission, sir.”

“Very good. And how many spankings do you get?”

“Five.”

“Five, what?”

“Five, sir.”

“Thank you.” He said still rubbing your bottom. “I want to hear you count, and if I think you are enjoying it, I’ll hit harder. Do you understand?”

“Yes, sir.”

“What’s the safe word tonight?”

“Hmm, avocado.” You’ve never had to use your safe word, but it was always a good idea to have one.

Chris laughed a little. He squeezed your cheek before raising his hand and bringing it down hard on your ass.

“One.” You said with a slight yelp that you hoped covered your moan. He rubbed your cheek again before repeating his action.

“Two.” He wound up and struck your other cheek, “Three.”

“Does it feel good, baby?”

“Yes, sir.” You couldn’t help but moan that time.

“Wrong answer.” He whispered in your ear before biting the sensitive skin just below, causing goosebumps to break out over your skin. He raised up and spanked you again, harder this time.

“Hmmph! Four!” You were so turned on it almost hurt.

“Last one baby, how do you want it?”

“However you give it to me, sir.” You were squirming on his lap, desperate for his touch.

“That’s my girl.” He said before smacking you just as hard as the last.

“Five!”

Chris massage your backside for a moment, and you reveled in his touch. “You’re such a good girl, (Y/N).” You couldn’t help but beam at his compliment.

Suddenly, and without warning, Chris flipped you off his lap and onto the bed, spreading your legs open to him.

“Good girls get rewarded. Do you promise to behave?” He said kissing and gently biting the inside of your thighs.

“Yes, sir. I promise.”

"Good, because all I have thought about all day is getting my mouth on you.”

He spread your legs wider, placing your legs on his shoulders and kissed his way to your clit. He moaned into your folds as he licked roughly up from opening to clit, savoring the sweet wetness on his tongue.

  
“God, I’ll never get tired of this.” He said before sucking lightly on your sensitive bundle of nerves.

You were doing your best to suppress your movements until you felt Chris slide two fingers into you and curl them up.

“Come on, baby. Let me hear you.” He said before pumping his fingers in and out of you. When his attention turned back to your clit, and you felt him suck a little harder, you involuntarily moaned out his name which made him speed up his actions.

Your legs were shaking of their own accord, and Chris could sense that you were close.

“Do you want to cum, (Y/N)?”

“Yes, sir.” You moaned, fighting the urge to clamp your legs around his head.

“Come on, cum for me baby.”

He lapped at you and pumped his fingers in you, curling them up to hit that perfect spot, until you were shaking uncontrollably and all but screaming his name.

He worked you through your orgasm and lapped up everything your body gave him. When you were done, he kissed his way up your body until he got to your face. He placed a chaste kiss on your lips and gently ran a hand up your side, before lining himself up and roughly pushing in.

Chris could be gentle sometimes, but both of you liked it a little rougher. He grabbed your legs and started the thrust into you like a man possessed. Rocketing his hips into you to make up for the last three months.

  
He pushed in a little harder each time, moaning praises in your ear and biting your neck each time you cried out his name. You could feel the pressure building, and your contracting muscles let Chris know that you were close. Chris grabbed your ass and thrust deep inside you. Hitting your g-spot with perfect accuracy every time.

He grabbed your neck, adding just enough pressure to slightly cut off your air supply and he pistoned into you. He released his hold on your neck, long enough for you to gasp in some air before cutting it off again.

When you finally came, he flipped you onto your stomach and rubbed your clit while spreading your wetness over your asshole and stuck a finger inside.

“What’s the rule?” He said easing up on your clit.

“Tell you if it hurts.” Anal was one of Chris’s favorite things to do, and the first time, he went harder than you were ready for. It wasn’t his fault. He asked if you were okay, and he told him that you were.

“Ready?” He asked adding another finger, making sure to take care and prep you.

“Yes, sir.” He slowly replaced his fingers with his cock. Careful not to move too fast, giving you plenty of time to adjust until he was fully seated. You moaned in pleasure at the feeling of him inside you.

“You okay, (Y/N)?” He froze, genuine concern in his voice.

“Yes, sir. I promise. It feels so good.” You could sense him smirking. He kept up a slow pace, always afraid it might be too much for you. He was nothing if not a gentleman.

“Tell me what you want.” He said, yanking your head back with a fistful of hair.

“Harder.” You moaned, forgetting to say ‘sir’. He let you know that you forgot by swatting at your ass, but he was only too happy to oblige. He snapped his hips forward, cause the air in your lungs to come out in a whoosh.

He leaned forward over your back and pounded into you. Constantly asking if you were okay, and every time you reassured him that you were, he’d push a little harder, go a little deep.

  
He reached around to your clit and started rubbing furiously. Telling you, nay, ordering you to cum. When you did, you screamed his name. Shaking and sweating. He didn’t relent. If anything he picked up the pace, both with his hips and his hand, but then unexpectedly stopped when he felt you tense up for another orgasm.

Chris pulled out, much to your dismay, kissing your back, before walking to the bedside table to grab a condom. A sign that he was almost ready to cum, himself.

After rolling it on, he picked you up off the bed, wrapping your legs around his hips and lined himself back up with your sensitive pussy. You shivered at the sensation. You were so close to cumming again, and the added fullness of him inside of you was almost too much.

He sat down on a chair that was on the patio overlooking the city, and moved you up and down on his cock, adding a finger or two in your ass for good measure.

  
“I love you, (Y/N).” He said as he picked up the pace, slamming you down on him before lifting you back up to repeat the movement.

“I love you too, Chris.” You said, looking him in the eyes as your walls clenched around him. You gripped the banister behind him as you came for the third time that night. Chris pulled up impossibly closed and moaned your name as he came.

“You forgot to say 'sir’, baby,” Chris said, playfully hitting your ass. He picked you up and carried you to the bathroom, where he deposited you on the sink before turning and running a bath for the two of you.

Once the bath was ready, he picked you back up and slid the two of you in the tub. Chris was always so attentive after sex. As much as he loved being rough, he was always aware that he may push a little too hard, and he wanted to make sure that he took care of you after.

He rubbed your neck and shoulders, enjoying the slight moans you were making.

“I’m glad you’re home.” He said, kissing your shoulder.

“I can tell.” You said, feeling his erection against your back.

You surprised Chris by turning around and straddling him, grinding yourself against me and planting a chased kiss on his lips.

“I’m glad I’m home too.” You said, before sinking down on his length.


End file.
